


Окончательно и бесповоротно

by Deamuus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Локиуполз, вариация на вечную тему.





	Окончательно и бесповоротно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firoy (nadin_hime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/gifts).



> Написано, потому что кое-кто опрометчиво поспорил на то, какой из простигосподи лифтов приедет первым, и позорно проигрался.

Еще не открыв глаз, Тор понимает, кого увидит сейчас перед собой.

Локи одет по-мидгардски, в черный костюм, правая рука за спиной — в ней может быть кинжал, а может, просто жестовая привычка. Смотрит настороженно, левой рукой потирает — осознанным, неосознанным ли — движением шею, на которой, Тор помнит, железной хваткой сомкнулись тогда пальцы Таноса — окончательно и бесповоротно.

Тор помнит всё. Всё ли он смог увидеть — другой вопрос. Даже будь у него оба глаза, даже будь у него их десяток — Локи всегда играет технично, и Тор всегда ведется, это семейная традиция.

Они оба — асгардийцы, и они чтут традиции.

— Позволь мне угадать, — говорит Локи своим обычным голосом, ни тени характерной хрипотцы, свойственной недавно задушенным. — Мстители облажались?

Лицо его тоже не выглядит лицом мертвеца, по крайней мере, не бледнее обычного. И на шее, над аккуратно повязанным галстуком, не видно синяков. Как будто и не было ничего; а впрочем, это может быть просто иллюзией, обычный фокус в его стиле.

Голос иллюзии тоже можно изменить, Тор знает.

— Другого выхода не было, — он хмурится. Они делали ошибки, да — какие-то из них стали роковыми. Но они противостояли такой силе, что неизвестно, как бы обернулось дело, даже уничтожь они один из камней. И они оставались людьми, а у людей есть свои слабости...

Локи закатывает глаза так, словно читает его мысли.

— Не пытайся их оправдать, это выглядит жалко. Так что? Мир действительно стал вполовину меньше?

— Мир стал другим, — тяжело говорит Тор. — И мне тебя в нем не хватало. Где ты был?

Он не спрашивает, как Локи выжил. Чем меньше он сует нос в профессиональные секреты брата, тем выше шанс, что они сработают в следующий раз — а следующий раз будет непременно, это тоже традиция.

— Какая разница, — Локи небрежно пожимает плечами. — Не на поле боя. Обычно планы по выживанию это подразумевают. Хотя да, ты же никогда ими не пользовался, всегда как-то справлялся сам. Любимчик судьбы, — добавляет он с усмешкой, и это звучит как легкий упрек — но без того яда, за сотни лет ставшего привычным, почти родным.

Мир изменился, Тор изменился вместе с ним, он это чувствует. Почему бы и Локи не измениться?

— Любимчик судьбы, говоришь, — эхом повторяет Тор. — Я потерял всех. Отца, мать, свою родину, свой народ. Своего брата... опять. Это не любовь.

Локи смотрит на него внимательно, молча — как будто ждет продолжения, или снова читает мысли, или, может быть, в самом деле просто смотрит — никогда не знаешь наверняка.

— Я мог бы поиграть с тобой в «кто несчастнее» и выиграть, — наконец говорит он и морщится, почти неуловимо, но — не для Тора. — Но эта тема начинает устаревать, не находишь?

Локи в самом деле кажется немного другим; Тору хочется дотронуться до него, притянуть к себе, кожей к коже, чтобы почувствовать, насколько. Но если это очередная иллюзия, она развеется, и Тор снова останется один.

И в тишине.

— Стив отрастил бороду, — говорит Тор, неуклюже переводя тему. — Косит под меня. Приятно, черт возьми.

Локи выгибает бровь.

— Стив?

— Капитан Америка, — поправляется Тор, не уверенный, что правильно понял вопрос. — Тот, который со щитом.

В глазах Локи — снисходительная насмешка.

— Главное, чтобы до выкалывания глаз не дошло... А Черная Вдова стала Белой, да, я наслышан. Еще я наслышан о том, что вам снова не сидится.

— У нас есть план, — говорит Тор, уже серьезным тоном. — На этот раз мы достанем Таноса, хоть бы и из-под земли, и я обещаю, — он снова хмурится, и чувствует, как начинает искрить вокруг него воздух, — я сам вырву ему сердце. И мы постараемся исправить то, что случилось.

— Да ладно, — тянет Локи, в голосе — ни следа удивления. — Чертовски, надо полагать, хитрый план.

Тор поднимает брови — надеется, что это выглядит достаточно интригующе.

— Тебе понравится.

Локи заинтригованным не выглядит.

— Вернуться на Землю? Серьезно? Это не место для смерти. Не худшее, но и не предел моих мечтаний, откровенно говоря.

— Это будет весело? — предлагает Тор. — И опасно. Всё, как ты любишь. И да, — подумав, добавляет он, — есть места гораздо похуже.

Локи смеется — заливисто, запрокинув голову, открывая горло — Тору хочется прижаться к нему губами, попробовать этот смех на ощупь.

— Я не хочу умирать, — отсмеявшись, говорит тот и качает головой. — Ни там, ни где-либо еще. В принципе. Как-то подустал немного.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо говорит Тор. — Ты нам нужен.

«Ты нужен мне».

«Я люблю тебя».

— Скажи это еще раз, — темные глаза Локи блестят в полутьме. — Мне нравится, когда ты так говоришь. Немного краснеешь. Каждый раз как в первый...

— Я люблю тебя, брат, — говорит Тор, и он почти уверен, что не краснеет. Почти. — Я буду тебя ждать. Приходи.

— Может быть, — отвечает Локи. Он перекатывает что-то в пальцах правой руки — тусклое свечение, больше из-за спины ничего не разобрать. — Окончательное и бесповоротное.

Щелчок пальцами — и он растворяется в темноте.

Тор уверен, что это — самое окончательное и бесповоротное «да» из всех возможных.


End file.
